character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fawful (Canon)/Metal875
Fawful= |-|Battle Suit= |-|Super Princess Peach's Castle= |-|Dark Star= |-|Dark Fawful= |-|Dark Bowser= 1= |-|2= 'Summary' Fawful was a primary antagonist in the Mario & Luigi series, only tying in a trilogy—three appearances. Fawful was a minor villain in Superstar Saga, a support character in Partners in Time, and the primary antagonist in Bowser's Inside Story. In Superstar Saga, he served as Cackletta's assistant. However, he practically carried the entire operation. By the end of the game, Fawful finally realized this, and hinted that he might rebel against Cackletta. After his fight, he is blasted out of the castle window, and his suit explodes, presumably taking him with it. In Partners in Time, it is revealed that Fawful actually survived the initial explosion and fall. He now resides under the sewers, as a bean merchant, plotting his uprising. In Bowser's Inside Story, Fawful enacts his uprising. By making the entire kingdom busy with the Blorbs, he could take control of Bowser and vacuum them all up at once. Once everyone is out of his way, nothing can stop him from conquering the Mushroom Kingdom. So, that's just what he does, with one small miscalculation. To make up for said mistake, he fools Bowser, hinting that he'd take over his castle and brainwash his minions via torture, when he really wanted Peach's, simply to lure Bowser there when he found out he needed Princess Peach to break the seal on the Dark Star. Once there, he had Midbus lose on purpose so that Bowser would eat during his victory, turning him into an overweight turtle, allowing him to swiftly steal Peach and leave Bowser. Fawful then breaks the seal on the Dark Star, and has it recover energy by draining Princess Peach's life energy away. From there, everything proceeds smoothly, yet slowly. Fawful uses Bowser's minions against him to trap him, and the Mario Bros. were locked out, thus, he resides within Peach's Castle, awaiting the Dark Star's awakening. When Bowser finally arrives, and kills Midbus in front of Fawful, he shows no concern whatsoever, and continues to smile. At this point, the Dark Star awakens, and Fawful is able to drain half of the dark power, becoming Dark Fawful. Bowser chases down and defeats Dark Fawful who is then absorbed by pseudo-Dark Bowser, who'd already absorbed parts of Bowser's DNA. Dark Bowser is then complete, and flees to the very top of the castle. Bowser insues pursuit, and corners him. Dark Bowser then releases a dark hurricane, and the battle takes place with a dark storm erasing the planet. After Bowser defeats Dark Bowser, Fawful revives him. Bowser then forces Dark Bowser to cough up Fawful, who Bowser then inhales. From inside Bowser, Mario and Luigi then deal the finishing blow on Fawful, destroying half of the dark power, which ruins Dark Bowser. From there, Bowser proceeds to punch Dark Bowser to death. Dark Fawful reveals himself to still be alive, and confronts the Mario Bros. Starlow proposes that he stops being evil, and live his life. Fawful agrees... just to show that he's lying, and in a last-ditch explosion in attempts to kill the Mario Bros., he explodes in a whirlwind of darkness, which, ironically, freed them from inside Bowser instead. From there, Fawful's story ends. 'Statistics' Tier: 6-B | 6-A | Unknown, but far higher than before | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A | High 2-A Name: Fawful Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown, thousands of years as the Dark Star Classification: Beanbean Person | Fawful in a Robotic Suit | A robotic castle | An ancient and evil star | Bowser and Dark Star Hybrid | Beanbean Person Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility and Precognition (Short-term; had a vision that accurately predicted where the Bros. needed to go next and what they'd witness there). Flight, Mind Control (Mind controlled all the Koopalings), Trapping, Soul Sealing and Energy Manipulation w/ machines | All abilities as before, except now without machinery | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Black Hole Creation, Black Hole Manipulation, Force-Field Generation, Invisibility and Energy Beam Emission | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Suffocating Gas Generation, Flight, Nigh-Invulnerability, DNA Absorption, Dark Energy Physiology, Electrokinesis, Duplication and Invisibility | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Levitation, Portal Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Precognition and Immortality (Type 1). Healing w/ Headgear | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low; his core can regenerate his health instantly and in full after taking a tremendous beat down from Bowser), Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Reality Warping, Summoning, Explosion Inducement, Trapping, Sleep Inducement, Space and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Country level (Is massively superior to all of Bowser's Minions, and they can only contend with Fawful slightly equally with the help of the Koopalings) | Continent level (Was able to fight nearly even with both Bros. AND Prince Peasley, who could take on Bowletta, who stated she'd divide and conquer both kingdoms, and create a perfect country. The Mushroom Kingdom is a very large country, evidenced by how it changes in each installment of the M&L series, and the BeanBean Kingdom is equal in size--thus, conquering both kingdoms--that are extremely large--and creating one to replace both would be 6-A) | Unknown, but far higher than before (Could create and manipulate supermassive black holes, which do this. However, judging ratings from what a real-life black hole can do in comparison to this one isn't logically correct) | Universe level (Is half the dark power, and was stated to contain unfathomable power, here, and to be a cosmic threat, here. The biggest thing to note here is how Chakron is the one who calls the half-powered Dark Star a "cosmic pickle," which is most likely a "big threat") | Universe level (Is half the dark power) | Universe level (Is the complete dark power, and should be superior to Chakron, as well as the previous two forms) | High Multiverse level+ (Fawful took on Mario and Bowser at different intervals. Mario and Bowser are around the same levels, and the latter annihilated the Manga Kamen. The Manga Kamen has absolute godhood over the manga, and exists in a higher realm than it and its characters; he sees them as mere fictional works, as if they're on a piece of scrap paper while he is the artist. He sees this entire 4-dimensional multiverse as fiction. Seeing a 2-B multiverse as mere fiction makes you a higher dimensional being in comparison--High 2-A; and Fawful scales to this) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Mario and Luigi, who are far superior to E. Gadd, who walked overseas and over hills in three seconds when he smelt the aroma of BeanBean Coffee. The distance from Europe to North America is 4,178 miles, and traveling that in three seconds is Mach 6,534.343277. It should also be noted that Elvin walked that distance, so in general, he's far faster when exerting himself, which would put him into this level of speed. And then, Mario is far superior to Elvin at his highest, which easily puts Mario into this level of speed) | Sub-Relativistic (Considerably faster than before). Speed of Light attack speed (Can shoot lasers, and manipulate light-based attacks) | FTL (Can resist the gravitational pull of a black hole, but not escape it entirely) | FTL, possibly Infinite (Pushed both Bros. to their limits, and they outran Giant Bowser, who escaped a black hole, and are faster than Culex) | FTL, possibly Infinite (Was faster than Bowser, and is half the dark power, thus, should be comparable to the Dark Star) | FTL, likely Infinite (Stole Bowser's DNA and is only slightly inferior to him. Is the complete dark power) | Immeasurable (Scales to Mario-Kun) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Struggled to carry Peach) | Unknown, but likely higher than base | Class T (Matched Giant Bowser's strength) | Unknown | Unknown | Class M (Stole Bowser's DNA and is only slightly inferior to him) | Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class | Continent Class | Unknown, but far higher than before | Universal | Universal | Universal | High Multiversal+ Durability: Country level | Continent level | Unknown, but far higher than before (Can survive inside black holes of its own creation) | Universe level | Universe level | Universe level (Should be superior to Chakron) | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ projectiles and weaponry. As Dark Bowser, Planetary via Weather Manipulation Standard Equipment: Laser Gun, Headgear, Dark Star Intelligence: Gifted as Fawful (Stated to be a scientist on page 7 of Inside Story's manual). Learning Impaired as the Dark Star (Is completely hellbent on thoughtless destruction). Supergenius as Dark Bowser (Has the combined intellect of the Dark Star, Fawful and Bowser) Weaknesses: Dimwitted as the Dark Star, and base form Fawful has an over reliance on his technology. Nothing else notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Fawful & w/ Battle Suits *'Fink-Rat!:' Fawful shoots color coordinated energy blasts from his Headgear. *'Vacuum:' Fawful's Headgear turns on a powerful vacuum function, disarming Fawful's foes. *'Cage:' Fawful's Headgear snatches up a foe, and traps them within a steel cage, and does... something... to harm them. *'Grapple:' Fawful's Headgear activates a grappling hook, allowing him to latch onto varying surfaces. *'Shock Blast:' Fawful, in his Battle Suit, fires a ball of electricity from his head that shocks his foes. Dark Star *'Satellmite Spit:' The Dark Star spits up a Dark Satellmite, allowing it to battle by its side. **'Laser Eye:' The Dark Satellmite shoots a laser at its foe, coming straight from its eye. **'Healing Eye:' The Dark Satellmite can fire a laser from its eye at the Dark Star, healing it and raising its durability and attack potency. *'Dark Split:' The Dark Star splits into five or seven clones, turns invisible, and flies at its foe, attempting to tackle them. *'Bomb Spit:' The Dark Star spits up a bomb. *'Dormant Laser:' The Dark Star shoots a laser forward, which one-shots characters like Mario & Luigi. *'Hyper Laser:' The Dark Star charges energy for a few seconds, and fires forward one of its strongest attacks, engulfing its foe and the battlefield in a beam of energy. *'Shadow Targeting:' The Dark Star can tear someone's shadow away from them, and attack it, thus, harming them. *'Energetic Rain:' The Dark Star flies through the air, blasting energy blasts downwards towards its foes. *'Dark Arrow:' The Dark Star spawns an arrow of dark energy, spins it around, attempting to harm foes, then zeros in on one and shoots the arrow at them, it blowing up on its foe if successful. *'Gravitational Kamikaze:' The Dark Star, upon defeat, floats into the air and pulls all of its foes towards it with powerful gravity (Mario & Luigi struggle to escape it), and if successful, blows up, taking them with it. Dark Fawful *'Psycho Swing:' Dark Fawful's Headgear grapples onto something, and swings Dark Fawful at his foe a multitude of times at differing angles and speeds. *'Dark Shower:' Dark Fawful's Headgear blows darkness onto him, healing him completely. *'Rollercoaster of Stars:' Dark Fawful pulls out his Laser Gun, which he then uses to fire off countless star-like projectiles, which then circle around his foe, attempting to slam into them. The only way to make this attack fail is to destroy a selected star, or take the hit. *'Dark Energy:' Dark Fawful uses this for a couple of his techniques. **'Dark Combo:' Encasing himself in a dark aura, Dark Fawful levitates upwards, spawning 4 portals, and shooting dark energy spheres through them, which, in turn, come out of different portals to blast foes. He can even swap the portals around, making the whereabouts of the attack's next destination more convoluted. **'Dark Raise:' Dark Fawful raises his hand into the air, and encircles himself with dark energy spheres, protecting him from virtually any attack. He then, after about 10 seconds, shoots them forward, bombarding his foe and lowering their durability. Dark Bowser *'Dark Storm:' Dark Bowser breathes, and a flurry of dark clouds come out, engulfing the entire planet, trapping his foes, forcing them to sleep for all eternity, and summoning an enormous storm. *'Flaming Stone Storm:' Dark Bowser throws an enormous ball of stone that he summons, and then blasts it to pieces with a Fireball. The debris then rains down on his foe as he charges up his Flame Breath. *'Up Close 'n' Personal:' Dark Bowser dashes forward with a punch. If that fails, he jumps into the air, and dive-bombs his foe whilst curled up in his shell. *'Dark Cage:' Dark Bowser locks his foe in a cage, and charges up a sphere of dark energy, which he then throws at his foe. *'Dark Minions:' Dark Bowser summons many dark minions, from Goombas, Koopas, Thwomps, Bullet Bills and at the end, a giant spiked ball, who is none other than Dark Bowser himself. Key: Base | In Battle Suits | In Super Princess Peach's Castle | Dark Star | Dark Fawful | Dark Bowser | In Super Mario-Kun Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Metal875